Force (Força)
Para o milagre em Dark Souls II, veja Force (Dark Souls II). Para o milagre em Dark Souls III, veja Force (Dark Souls III). Force é um milagre em Dark Souls. Disponibilidade * Vendido por Petrus de Thorolund por 4.000 almas aos jogadores que fazem parte da Aliança do Caminho do Branco no início do jogo e depois a todos os jogadores. * Vendido por Reah de Thorolund por 1000 almas depois que ela foi resgatada do túmulo dos Gigantes. Informação Geral Um feitiço bastante único, Force cria uma onda de choque que emana em todas as direções do jogador, derrubando ou cambaleando todos os inimigos apanhados na explosão. A explosão não faz nenhum dano, mas serve para retardar os inimigos e dar ao jogador algum espaço para respirar. Força tem um tempo de elenco muito curto, o mais rápido no jogo de fato, para que os jogadores possam, com a prática, integrar a força em suas táticas de corpo a corpo com relativa facilidade. Ele também faz com que todos os ataques à distância (sejam mágicos ou não) sejam inofensivos se cronometrado. Força tem um alcance muito curto, muito mais curto do que seu efeito visual, por isso pode demorar algum tempo se acostumando. O tempo é, portanto, essencial ao usar Force. O alcance da Força pode ser ampliado ligeiramente através da sinergia milagrosa. A força também não cambaleia grandes inimigos, como gigantes. Visão Geral Força tem uma série de aplicações interessantes. No PvE, isso pode ajudar a incapacitar temporariamente inimigos, permitindo que os jogadores escapem ou preparem seu próximo ataque. No PvP, Force pode ser usado de várias maneiras. Por exemplo, o sucesso dos jogadores hostis com força no alcance muito próximo pode dar aos jogadores tempo suficiente para correr atrás deles para o backstab. É possível inverter a direção do knockback - se o jogador estiver trancado em um inimigo, mas está voltado para a direção oposta quando Força for lançada, o inimigo tropeçará ou cairá em direção ao jogador em oposição a distância; O que significa que eles são mais vulneráveis a um backstab devido a como eles estão consideravelmente mais próximos. Força é visualmente muito semelhante a um feitiço muito mais perigoso, Wrath of the Gods, e pode ser usado para intimidar e enganar os jogadores inimigos para se afastarem dos jogadores. Outra aplicação da Força é puramente ambiental; Ele pode facilmente destruir os jogadores inimigos das faces dos penhascos para uma matança fácil, e pode demolir objetos inanimados, livrar-se de obstáculos potencialmente perigosos. Contudo Rolar no momento certo contra um usuário da Força anula todo o efeito impressionante que Força tem. Ficar longe dos penhascos minimizará as chances de ser expulso. A força é muito mais perigosa em áreas confinadas, então tente lutar em espaços abertos contra um usuário da Força. Em termos de equipamento, o uso de equipamentos muito leves permite que os jogadores sejam derrubados, concedendo marcos de invencibilidade; Na outra extremidade do espectro, o uso de um escudo com alta estabilidade minimizará o potencial risco que os usuários da Força representam. Notas Apesar de sua natureza radial aparente, Force tem um alcance mais longo na frente do jogador do que atrás deles. Categoria:Dark Souls: Milagres